“Technical Specification,” 3 GPP RAN 25.214 V 1.3.1, September 1999 describes a method of regulating power for the uplink channel of a mobile station to a base station in a mobile wireless system. A closed loop is provided, regulating the transmission power of the mobile station, so that the signal/interference ratio (SIR) received in the base station via the uplink channel may be kept at a predetermined target level. In the base station, a signal/interference ratio may be estimated from the signal received from the mobile station. The base station may generate TPC (transmit power control) commands as a function of the estimated signal/interference ratio and may transmit the TPC commands to the mobile station. If the estimated signal/interference ratio is greater than the selected signal/interference ratio, a zero may be transmitted with the TPC command to be transmitted, whereas if the estimated signal/interference ratio is below the selected signal/interference ratio, a one may be transmitted with the TPC (transmit power control) command. In this manner, the transmission power may be adjusted on the basis of the TPC commands received in the mobile station, so that the estimated signal/interference ratio may be corrected by the selected signal/interference ratio.